Blooming Heart
EU: €6.99 CAN: $9.99 BRL: R$14,05 UK: £4.99 AU: $10.99 ID: Rp99,000 PHI: ₱315.77 MY: RM23.23 |costume1 = BloomingHeartCostume |costume2 = BloomingHeartCostume2 |box title = Blooming Heart |flavor text = Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it.}} Blooming Heart is a special-edition lobbed-shot plant that was released for Valenbrainz 2016 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She lobs hearts that deal more damage over time. Origins She is based on the lamprocapnos, or the bleeding heart. Her name is a portmanteau of "bloom," the name for one or more flowers on a plant and "bleeding heart," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Blooming Hearts lob projectiles that infatuate zombies, causing increasing damage the more that hit. SPECIAL: damage increases across multiple Blooming Hearts. Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it. Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Blooming Heart will throw big projectiles at every zombie on screen, dealing a huge amount of damage to them. Strategies Blooming Heart draws great advantage in dealing large amounts of damage to strong zombies, and she deals heavy splash damage when fed with Plant Food. She is well used in tandem with Shrinking Violet, as shrunken zombies are weaker and will take much more damage when Blooming Heart is used. However, take note that Blooming Heart's regular projectile does not deal splash damage. Thus, she is not a very ideal choice in Endless Zones, as when there are large hordes of zombies, Blooming Heart will not be able to handle all of them. Blooming Heart is not a good choice in Dark Ages, as Jester Zombies will deflect her projectiles, Wizard Zombies will turn her into sheep before she manages to deal heavy damage, and Zombie Kings will keep turning Peasant Zombies into Knight Zombies, thus nullifying Blooming Heart's increased damage. A great advantage is to use two or three Plant Food in large hordes for the effect of hearts growing in zombies for more damage. This can easily occur using Tile Turnip. Glitch In the 4.4.1 update, there was a particularly nasty glitch that could happen with Blooming Heart, where either Blooming Heart would deal no damage to a zombie, or make a zombie invincible, meaning they could only be killed by lawn mowers, instant-kill plants, Hypno-shroom, or Power Toss. Thusly, it was a bad idea to plant too many Blooming Hearts, as planting more would just increase the risk of the glitch. Updating to version 4.6.1 also works, as this update patches this issue. However, this glitch could be used to the player's advantage if the player brings a Hypno-shroom, and hypnotizes the invincible Zombie. Gallery Trivia *Blooming Heart has a limit of how much damage she deals, which is 4.75 normal damage shots. *Blooming Heart, Sap-fling, and Dusk Lobber are the only plants that have catapulting appendages but do not have the suffix "-pult." *Blooming Heart's idle animation involves her winking and blowing a flying kiss to her front, presumably at the zombies (based on her Almanac entry). *According to Blooming Heart's sprites, there are unused fire sprites and pepper silhouettes (which may indicate that, aside from Sap-fling, Blooming Heart could also have been based on Pepper-pult). *Blooming Heart can sometimes start with maximum damage when planted. It is unknown if this is a bug, as her damage is supposed to increase with each projectile. *Blooming Heart's heart effect grows as she does more damage, with big hearts at her maximum damage. *Blooming Heart, Perfume-shroom,and Sweet Potato are only the plants that make hearts in gameplay. ru:Цветущее_Сердце Category:Premium plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fast recharge plants